Organizations such as on-line retailers, Internet service providers, search providers, financial institutions, universities, and other computing-intensive organizations often conduct computer operations or services from large scale computing facilities. Such computing facilities house a large amount of server, network, and computer equipment to process, store, and exchange data as needed to carry out an organization's operations. Typically, a computer room of a computing facility includes many server racks. Each server rack, in turn, includes many servers and associated computer equipment. In addition to the computing and networking infrastructure mentioned above, other infrastructure resources, such as power and environmental controls at computing facilities, may be managed to accommodate the computing and networking infrastructure.
Infrastructure resources are managed, often independently, by different infrastructure management systems. Infrastructure management systems may collect large amounts of operational data in order to monitor the health and ensure expected performance of infrastructure resources. Power management systems, for instance, evaluate the characteristics of different power supplies in order to select the appropriate power source in different scenarios. When infrastructure failures do occur, the infrastructure management systems make response determinations and proceed accordingly (perhaps with manual input). Services and other computing operations hosted at computing facilities, however, may be unaware of the likelihood of infrastructures and thus may be unable to respond effectively.
While embodiments are described herein by way of example for several embodiments and illustrative drawings, those skilled in the art will recognize that the embodiments are not limited to the embodiments or drawings described. It should be understood, that the drawings and detailed description thereto are not intended to limit embodiments to the particular form disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope as defined by the appended claims. The headings used herein are for organizational purposes only and are not meant to be used to limit the scope of the description or the claims. As used throughout this application, the word “may” is used in a permissive sense (i.e., meaning having the potential to), rather than the mandatory sense (i.e., meaning must). Similarly, the words “include”, “including”, and “includes” mean including, but not limited to.